


Heart-Shaped Pancakes and Blanket Forts

by WhiskersandQuiff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Pancakes, valentine's day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskersandQuiff/pseuds/WhiskersandQuiff
Summary: Phil has a plan to ask Dan out for Valentine's Day, featuring pancakes, hot chocolate, and blanket forts.





	Heart-Shaped Pancakes and Blanket Forts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fic for the Phandom Fic Fest for Valentine's Day! Special thanks to scvlly/legdabs for beta-ing!

“Hey, Phil?” Dan asked his flatmate, who was, at the time, digging so deep in their pantry that he might fall in.

Phil jumped at the voice, smacking his head on a shelf and letting out a little yell of surprise. “Ow,” he mumbled and rubbed his head.

Dan gave him a weird look. “Are you okay? You’ve been really jumpy all morning.”

“Wh-what? Haha, I’m fine, you know, just great!” Phil wouldn’t look Dan in the eye.

“I really don’t believe you, but I won’t push it. You know you can talk to me about whatever it is, right?”

“Of course, but really, Dan, I’m okay. Just looking for those marshmallows, haha.”

Still with his strange expression on his face, Dan stepped closer to Phil, faces only inches apart, and reached around him to the counter next to their pantry. Phil nervously backed himself into the cupboard as Dan invaded his personal space. “You mean, these marshmallows?” He pulled the bag forward and showed them to Phil. “Because I put these on the counter earlier when we put groceries away, you even told me to leave them out.”

“Oh, uh, haha, yeah. Guess I forgot,” Phil stuttered.

“You’re sure you’re okay?”

“Perfectly fine, thanks.”

“Right...” Dan gave Phil a suspicious side-eye. “Well, I came in here to tell you I’m editing that gaming video and I’ll be in the office if you need me.”

“Yeah, sure.” Phil opened the bag of marshmallows and popped one into his mouth without looking at Dan.

Sending one last weird look at Phil, Dan left the room and headed to the office. Phil released a breath and quickly put the marshmallows back on the counter before digging in the pantry again.

“C’mon, c’mon, where is it?” Phil muttered to himself. It was the day before Valentine’s Day and he had big plans. For years now, he had been waiting for the right opportunity to confess his feelings for Dan, but he kept chickening out. There had been fancy dinners, movies, casual nights in, and he could never bring himself to actually do it. He knew for certain that Dan felt the same about him, though. It was obvious in how Dan looked at him, especially if you ask the fans. Plus, he might have accidentally heard Dan talk about him on the phone to Louise (sue him for listening in when he heard his name).

Phil had an elaborate plan this time, though. He was going all-out for Valentine’s Day because he knew how much of a sap Dan was. Dan was the kind of person to cry at romcoms and had had his wedding colors picked since he was a kid (not that they were all that shocking; black had always been his favorite). Of course, Dan also thought Valentine’s Day was just a capitalist scam and that affection should be shown to significant others at all times, but Phil needed the day as a push. He knew this would be brilliant. _If I could only find the- ah-ha! Perfect_ , he thought to himself. _On to the execution of the plan..._

All day, Phil decorated the lounge and prepared his surprise, since he knew Dan would be too busy editing to come in. He moved furniture around, hung Valentine’s decorations, and dragged some extra goodies from his room. Finally, at 11pm, he was done. He surveyed the room, admiring his hard work. For someone as clumsy as Phil, it didn’t look half bad. Besides, Dan was all about gestures, so a slightly sloppy decorating job wouldn’t be the end of the world.

~~~~~~~~~

The next day, Dan woke up to the heavenly scent of pancakes wafting into his room. He breathed in deeply through his nose and let it out in a sigh. _What a perfect way to wake up after a long day of editing_ , he thought. The video had to have a lot cut out of it because they had messed up a lot of takes and it took forever to get past that one part of the level. He still shuddered to think of it.

The sound of Phil humming pulled him out of his thoughts, reminding him that breakfast was waiting. Dan smiled and got out of bed.

“What’s all this, then?” asked Dan as he entered the kitchen.

Phil jumped a little at the voice and spun to look at the door. “Oh, good morning! I just felt like having a nice breakfast today. I’m just about done.”

“It smells really good, for once.”

“Hey, now! I’m a perfectly alright cook when it comes to pancakes!”

“Of course, Phil, which is why they were charred black crackers last time you made them,” Dan teased.

“I thought we agreed to never speak of that again, traitor.” Phil scowled as Dan raised his hands in defense.

“I never agreed to anything, thanks.”

“Whatever.” Phil took the last few pancakes and put them on the large plate he had already assembled. “Shall we?”

Dan nodded and followed Phil into the lounge, ready to watch anime and eat the pancakes, but Phil stopped at the door.

“Phil? You okay?”

Turning slowly to face Dan, Phil took a deep breath in. He couldn’t bring himself to meet Dan’s eyes. “I just- well- sorry if it’s a bit much, I got a bit excited, maybe.”

“If what’s a bit much? The pancakes? We both love pancakes. Why would that be much?”

“It’s not the pancakes, Dan, it’s- well, you’ll see. Just- yeah, you’ll see. I’m kind of nervous about it, though.”

Dan gave Phil a worried glance. “You’ve been acting weird since yesterday. Have you been that worried about whatever it is?”

Phil nodded sheepishly, still not making eye contact. “Let’s go in, yeah? Putting it off longer won’t make it any easier on my nerves.”

Dan watched Phil for a few seconds in silence, scanning his face for answers. He looked worried and tense, which was not the kind of face Dan liked to see on Phil. “If you’re sure...”

Phil nodded again and turned back to the door.

“Again, I’m sorry if it’s a bit much,” he said as he entered the lounge.

Dan walked in behind him, still worried about Phil, before taking in what he meant and gasping.

Phil had turned the lounge into a truly magical Valentine’s Day room. The walls were covered in hearts and pastel pink decorations, all their usual blankets had been replaced by pink and red ones, and Phil had built a blanket fort in front of the television. Several candles were lit around the edges of the room. Upon further inspection, the blanket fort featured hot chocolate and all the tableware they would need for their pancakes, as well as a giant stuffed bear and a vase of a dozen red roses.

“Well?”

Dan’s eyes snapped back to Phil, who had set down the pancakes in the blanket fort and was now standing in front of him, sending him a few anxious glances, clearly expecting a response.

“I- uh,” Dan stuttered intelligently.

“It’s okay if you don’t like it, I just thought it’d be kind of nice for the holiday and everything. I know it’s stupid, and I know you think Valentine’s Day is all a scam-“

“No!”

Phil stopped his rambling at Dan’s outburst. “... I’m sorry?”

“Shit, sorry, I’m the worst. I love it. It’s cheesy as hell but it’s adorable and I love it.”

That made Phil pause. He still looked a bit unsure, head hanging as he stared at the floor.

“Really, Phil. I mean it.” Dan gently lifted Phil’s chin with a finger so their eyes would meet.

“I have something to tell you,” Phil said. He still looked nervous, which made Dan’s heart ache.

“I think I already know what it is,” Dan whispered. They were so close to each other that Dan could feel Phil’s breath on his lips. He leaned in, and the world sort of shimmered as it faded away into the kiss.

It was gentle and loving; Phil took one of Dan’s hands, the other still on Phil’s chin.

Their first kiss only lasted a few seconds before they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other.

“I love you,” whispered Phil, eyes still closed.

Dan kissed him again, although it was much sloppier than the last because he couldn’t stop smiling. “I love you, too,” Dan whispered back between kisses.

Phil giggled into Dan’s mouth. “Our pancakes are getting cold.”

Groaning, Dan pulled away. “If I weren’t hungry, I would have such a hard time choosing between food and kissing you.”

Phil tried to hide his prominent blush, but failed miserably. “There’ll be plenty of time for that later, but food first!”

Dan grinned, then pecked Phil on the cheek. “I love making you blush.”

Phil ignored him in favor of sitting down in the blanket fort. “Are you coming or will I have to eat all these pancakes myself?”

Dan laughed his loud hyena laugh and joined Phil on the floor. “No way am I missing out on these pancakes.”

“These are all for you, by the way,” Phil said after a few moments of comfortable silence. He gestured to the roses, bear, and hot chocolate. “I know it’s overkill, but I had to. It just didn’t feel right otherwise.”

“It is overkill, but it’s so sweet that I can’t bring myself to care. Although, heart-shaped pancakes? Really?” Dan teased.

“Hey, you should be proud! I worked really hard on those and they actually look like hearts.”

“Right, Phil. Because they were completely necessary.”

Phil quickly leaned in and kissed Dan, who let out a startled noise before melting into it.

“I should have done this years ago if it meant I could shut you up that easily.”

“Oh, fuck off!”

**Author's Note:**

> I also post to my Tumblr! See the rest of my fics [here](https://whiskersandquiff.tumblr.com/fics-masterlist)


End file.
